This grant seeks funds to continue the work of the Statistical Unit for the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) within the American College of Radiology located in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Statistical Unit provides support for all RTOG related activities such as: -the statistical analyses needed for the development of new protocols -the preparation of data collection forms and coding schemes -the analyses of data for existing protocols and the generation of interim reports -the preparation of final reports which serve as the basis for publications In addition, the Statistical Unit plans to establish cross-protocol data bases to study the following: -late effects for conventional and unconventional franctionation schemes in four disease sites (lung, head & neck, brain and bladder) -conventional treatment baselines for four disease sites (lung, head & neck, brain and bladder) -cross-protocol treatment comparisons (i.e. an overview/comparison of all misonidazole studies) -site specific treatment overviews (i.e. an overview/comparison of all head and neck studies for a specific site such as oral cavity) Emphasis will be placed on the preparation of manuscripts for both medical and statistical journals. The RTOG maintains a commitment to the interaction of clinicians and statisticians in the development of contributions to the scientific literature.